1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for setting marker plugs for ground marking, particularly on playgrounds, which marker plugs comprise a setting portion adapted to be set into the ground and a marking portion which is intended to rise from the ground.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Marker plugs having a bladelike setting portion and a brushlike marking portion have been disclosed in Austrian Patent Specification 371,019 and can be placed in rows to provide marking lines which have a desired course, are readily visible and are durable and resistant to atmospheric influences. They need no maintenance and do not constitute dangerous obstacles on the ground. For this reason such marker plugs are particularly useful for marking on playgrounds, particularly grassplots, as well as for providing marking patterns, inscriptions and advertising pictures on the ground or on lawns. It has previously been necessary to set such marker plugs by hand in a very time-consuming and toilsome operation involving a high labor cost. This fact has previously restricted the practical use of such marker plugs for numerous purposes.